Going Fishin'
by airwolf addict
Summary: StoryEighteen.Hawke puts aside his own illness to go after his family. Even though it's an impossible task to save them, he must try even if it costs him his life for fear that he wouldnt ever be able to be put himself back together if they didn't make it
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Mike ambled casually into the Santini Air hangar, only seeing Dominic Santini. "Where is everybody? It looks like everybody disappeared and left you all the work."

"Caitlin and chance are in the back. Saint John is honeymooning with-"

"He what?!" Mike interrupted abruptly. "I didn't even know he was getting married!"

"He's not really," String assured him as he joined them. "He's just having dinner over there. Dom, here, is just so sure they'll be getting married any ay now."

"I thought you and Cait would get together and that worked out," Dom pointed out. "Just glad I didn't bet on how long it would take you," he mumbled.

"I didn't say he would or wouldn't get back together with Ellie, but I wouldn't expect anything immediately. Her husband did just get killed not too long ago, and that takes a long time to get over."

'And you know the loss all too well,' Dominic silently added. 'You know all too well. Thank God Caitlin seemed to poses the same uncanny ability for survival as he did.'

"So what brings you here?" Dominic asked Mike, bringing things back to business before they got too personal.

"I just wanted to see how Saint John was doing and offer any extra help you might need in repairing Airwolf."

"We already requested new parts, but it'll be tomorrow morning before they show up. I guess just come by tomorrow."

"When do you want me?" Rivers inquired.

"Oh, say about four am," String suggested.

Mike grew wide eyed. "You mean pm, right?"

"I meant in the morning."

"That's a little early don't you think? I'm not exactly a morning person."

"He's kiddin'," Dom laughed, "or else he better be; otherwise he is going to be the only one there."

String allowed a wry grin to spread across his face. "Even I'm not that bad. I wouldn't be there until about eight, but it does take me an hour to get there from the cabin."

"Better, but how about something later in the afternoon," Mike tried.

"We can all meet at the Lair by about noon," Dominic compromised.

\A/

The next morning dawned crisp and cool, a light mist rising from the lake. Caitlin poured herself a cup of coffee and sat out on the front porch to watch the morning sunrise. Chance hadn't seemed to inherit their early morning routine. Surprisingly enough, she'd even beat String up this morning. She sat alone, gathering the lap quilt around herself to ward off the chilly morning breeze. 'It sure is cold for September,' she mused.

Quiet footsteps from inside warned her String was now awake, but they seemed to drag a little this morning, he was still tired.

He came out to join her, not even having bothered pulling on a sweater or pouring himself a warm cup of coffee.

"Cold?" she asked.

He shook his head, farther mussing his already messy brown hair that stood on end.

"You're late for you," she remarked. "Missed the sunrise."

"Yeah," he replied groggily. "I don't know why I am so tired today," he said, stifling a yawn.

She offered over her large mug. "Have some. You look like you could use it."

He took the mug appreciatively, taking long warm swigs. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Caitlin left the quilt around his bare shoulders despite his proclaiming not to be cold, and went inside to work on fixing breakfast. She started with Chance's when she heard him stirring upstairs. After finishing his breakfast and getting the rest started, she climbed the stairs to the loft to get him.

After getting Chance started on his breakfast, Cait slipped back outside to tell String that his breakfast was almost finished, but she found him dozing against the railing.

"String," she said, waking him gently, " your breakfast is ready."

He blinked sleepily several times then nodded. "I'll be right in."

At this rate, she figured she'd be out there waking him again in about five minutes, but, true to his word, he managed to gather himself and stumble inside for breakfast.

He slowly ate his way through the stack of pancakes, hardly avoiding falling asleep face first in them.

"You should radio the hangar and tell Dom you won't be in today," Caitlin suggested.

"No. I have to go to work. Gonna work on the Lady," he murmured, catching himself before he nodded off again.

"Not like that you're not," Caitlin stated firmly.

"Have to," he returned defiantly.

"At least stay and sleep until then," Cait tried to persuade him, "then we can both be happy."

"Fine," he gave in, too tired to argue any farther.

She was pleased that he was being reasonable, but that also worried her. He gave in too easily' he must be awfully tired or coming down with something.

Taking Chance with her, Caitlin reluctantly started out the door.

"I don't see why you can't leave Chance here," String complained. "It would leave you free to do more at the hangar, and he wouldn't be that hard for me to watch."

"Because he isn't that hard for me to watch either, and you're supposed to be sleeping. I'll have Dom pick you up on his way out to the Valley," she stated matter of factly.

"It's the opposite direction. I should just come up to the hangar with you now and save him the extra trip."

"You're sleeping," she reminded him, secretly glad to see some of his stubbornness returning. "I'll see you later, love you." She kissed him goodbye and walked out the front door with Chance in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Dominic landed the helicopter on the dock outside the cabin like he had countless other times, expecting to see String come out.

Nothing.

He must have heard him coming, he always did, and he knew Dom was coming because he had radioed to tell him that he was on his way only ten minutes ago.

Dominic hefted himself out of the Jet Ranger and walked inside; String was asleep on the sofa. Dominic considered leaving, letting String sleep, but he would, no doubt, be grumpy about that later if he did.

"String, wake up."

String lifted two heavy eyelids, his baby blue eyes still appearing cloudy and tired. Realizing what time it was, he moved from his position on the couch, pulled on the sweater he had retrieved after Dom's radio but never managed to put on, and silently started toward the Jet Ranger. Dominic quickly caught up to String who was moving at half his normal pace.

"You ok, kid?" he asked, voice full of concern. "You aren't moving too fast and you've had plenty of time to sleep."

"I'm fine."

Dom made sure he reached the chopper first so that he would be pilot. String didn't need to be flying when it looked like walking was more than he could handle. String slid into the copilot's seat with complaint and they started off.

Dominic didn't push the issue any further, but was beginning to hope they didn't make enough progress to take the Lady out today because he would, undoubtedly, want to claim his usual position as pilot instead of someone else just because he was a little tired.

Nearly an hour after starting, the y reached the Lair where Mike was waiting. Mike ignored Dom's subtle gestures saying, "I thought I was the one not being a morning person. You look like you just crawled out of bed buddy."

In return he received an impetuous glare. "I was tired," he growled, "Even I get that way once in a while."

Mike didn't back down. "So you are human, I was beginning to wonder. Go home and get some rest. You need it."

"I'm fine."

Dom agreed with Mike on this one, but figured it would be best not to take sides. "Let's just get to work then we can all go home and get some sleep."

He succeeded in interrupting the argument long enough to get everyone working.

"Like I said before, everything was fine during the mission. One the way back though, everything just quit working and we fell like a rock."

"Ok, so there has to be some reason everything quit working at once," Dom reasoned.

"Somehow, Sting was able to switch most everything to the auxiliary battery and we got back, but isn't there some warning before a battery just dies?"

"There should be-"

"It was jammed, short circuited kind of," String explained, reappearing from the opposite side of the beautiful black helicopter badly in need of some attention and a detail job. "Somehow the wire were short circuited, causing all the electronics to go down, including the computer functions that let you switch to manual override. By changing to the auxiliary battery, some things straightened themselves out, but you can't run everything off the aux, that's why we couldn't get enough power for the turbos. "

"How do you know that?" Mike asked suspiciously. For someone as exhausted as he was, he sure figured that out pretty quickly and without much problem.

"Don't ask."

"Then I'm asking'," Dom joined.

"I just did, ok? Now trust my judgment or figure the same thing out on your own," he snarled.

"How do we fix it then, if you've figured this all out?"

"Replace the battery and recircuit all the electronics," String answered easily. "Some of the electronics might work, but I wouldn't bet on it, so might as well redo them all. None of this, of course, includes any of the physical damage caused when she hit either."

"Of course. Everything has to be complicated."

"I'll start work on the physical end if you two want to start on the rewiring."

What was this? Mike asked himself. Stringfellow Hawke-he can tell you what is wrong and how to fix it, but when it comes time to get to work he finds a different task to work on. It would be more physically demanding anyway. Why couldn't he just admit he wasn't at his best today and take the less physically straining job?

"Aren't you the one that's supposed to know all this computerese?" Mike questioned.

"It's a masters in _Applied_ Physics. I prefer the more physical side of things," he stated simply before returning to inspecting the armor plated skin.

"You got to be kidding me," Mike muttered under his breath. "He spouts off this wonderful computer knowledge then goes on like he doesn't have the slightest clue of anything even slightly computer related."

"It's true," Dominic quietly agreed. "Don't ask me where all that information came from, but he always does the more 'physical' jobs, combat flying while I do the computers, that kind of thing. I do the computers, imagine that, but that's how it always has been, says he can't even type a letter."

"If he supposedly doesn't do all the computer stuff, how did he figure out what the problem was and how to fix it so fast?"

Dom thought for a moment. "You know, once he did say something about that. I don't know exactly how, but sometimes he knows things only the Lady should know."

Mike shrugged. "I guess it doesn't really matter all that much. He's going to work himself into the ground, and we have a lot of resetting and recruiting to do."

Dominic let his gaze slide to over to String briefly, hoping Mike was wrong about him working himself into the ground, but by the looks of it, he was already well on that track.

"Yeah, we had better get a move on because if by some miracle he goes collapse from exhaustion, at that rate, he'll be done long before us."

Mike agreed except for the 'by some miracle' part. Right now String could use a nap, physically he might be less tired and maybe he'd also be less grumpy. Shrugging it off, he set back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Caitlin went about her wok methodically, only stopping once in a while to worry about String. Why was he so tired? Normally, it wouldn't be a big deal, but he wasn't just a little tired, he was exhausted even after a full night's sleep, and he had even had calm restful nights lately, not those dreadful nightmares. Laughing to herself, she finished zipping the red jumpsuit. She was being stupid; why did it matter if he was a little more tired than usual? Just a nice day of rest and relaxation and he would be good as new. Chiding herself for worrying about something so trivial, she set to work on the Jet Ranger.

Saint John cuddled the irresistible little child once again. He should be working, but Chance was his only nephew and he was growing up so fast. He set the little boy down and watched as he crawled a few yards then, leaning against the side of the desk, stood up and tottered forward a few steps before tumbling ungracefully into a giggling heap. Finally he put Chance back into his play pen; concrete floors and metal desks weren't very forgiving, even to collapsing giggling balls of fun like Chance. Sighing wistfully, he returned to the work he should've been doing instead of playing with Chance.

\A/

Mike glanced past the mess of tangled wires inside the cockpit at String who was working at a grueling pace in spite of his weariness even before he started.

Dom wiped a hand across his sweaty brow. "Anyone else want a cold beer?" he asked, mostly trying to distract String at least for a few minutes. He hadn't even stopped for lunch, instead insisting on working straight through it.

Mike obliged.

"String, how about you?" Dominic offered.

"Nah, I'm -I'm almost finished he panted.

The day was that odd temperature - too cold to go without a jacket, but too warm to wear it. Mike and Dominic had both opted to shed the jackets, but String had gone a step further. His sweat drenched shirt laying in a heap near the Jet Ranger parked at the entrance, and his hair, damp as if he'd just gone swimming, clung to his neck.

"Take a break, kid," Dom advised in an authoritative, fatherly tone. "Even if you weren't tired to begin with you will be now. Just watching you makes me tired."

He hesitated momentarily, but quickly returned to his self appointed duty as if if he stopped he wouldn't be able to start again. That was it. He didn't want to quit because he would loose the momentum and wouldn't be able to complete his task.

"Just a short break, have a beer," Dom said.

"In a minute," String replied tersely. "I'm almost done."

Dom let it go, he did say he would quit in a minute

"You're making good progress," Mike commented, "how long do you think until she's airworthy again?"

String disappeared from sight momentarily then returned and grabbed the bottle Dom had left out for him. "How long d'you think? I'm done."

Had to give him credit, he finished the job efficiently even if he was exhausted. "Uh, probably not for a while," Mike answered. "I guess we just aren't as efficient as you."

String gave a weak half-hearted grin.

Dom chided in, "it shouldn't take long. If we work hard, we can have it finished in forty five minutes or so." The glass bottle clinked as he set it back down. "I guess we had better get working."

Mike joined him.

Five o'clock came and went. Now nearing six, Mike and Dominic climbed out, letting out contented sighs.

"All done?" String asked finally reappearing, this time donning a grey Airwolf flight suit.

"Yeah," Mike said hesitantly, still not relishing the idea of letting String fly, especially now that he had been working for five hours straight. He yawned. "It's been a long day, I guess we ought to be heading home now."

Evidently String didn't get the hint, or more likely, he chose to ignore it. "We've got one more thing to do - take her out and make sure everything works like it's supposed to." He zipped up his flight suit and started for Airwolf.

Mike and Dominic cast concerned glances at one another. "Well, I guess we better get ready changed and ready to go," Mike said. "If one thing's for sure, it's that he doesn't need to be flying alone."

As String prepared for takeoff, Mike's nerves grew even more ill at ease. He positioned himself do that he could take over at the slightest hint of String starting to doze off. God only knew what he was planning to do, but this was for sure, String liked to test things to their limit, and if they happened to be doing mach one at low altitude when he started snoozing, about a second to react would me the most he got best case scenario.

"All systems in the green," Dominic reported from behind the engineer's console.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He eased the collective back with easy practiced effort. If flying was like a second nature to him, then flying the Lady was his first. They cleared the tight parameters of the chimney with as much clearance as there was possible and started off, flying high above the Valley into the sunset.

"What are you doing?!" Mike couldn't contain himself any longer. Just a little while ago you had us high above even the tallest mesa, now we're barely fifty feet off the ground and pushing past mach one." This couldn't be safe during the day when you could see much less so now that it was getting dark.

String had to be fully awake to perform the precise movement necessary to keep them from coming to a terrible fate with the rocky terrain just below, but it was so much harder to tell anything with the visor down. Why did he anyway?

"SLAS. Snap your visor down."

Mike, not even questioning how String knew what he was thinking, reached up to do so, hesitantly removing his hand from its ready position, not like it would do him any good anyway. At this speed and altitude, they'd all be dead before he even realized they were slipping. As the visor slid down, he saw a more lighted, topographical vie.

"Starlight Amplification System- it multiplies the available starlight by a thousand times."

"So you can see what you're doing even at night," Mike supplied his version of the rest. "Fine, it's all nice and cool, but would you mind slowing down some, raising up a little, or better yet both."

He pulled up some, eased up on the foot peddle, and let Airwolf glide around into a wide left turn sending them back toward the Lair. "Your turn," he said, relinquishing the controls over to Mike.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said reaching for the collective and cyclic as he realized too late they were headed straight for the top of a jagged rock formation.

String's tired eyes snapped opened and the turbos reengaged even as they yawed to the right, skirting the top with less than a foot to spare.

Dom didn't say a word, only trying to recapture the breath that had escaped him. Finally he spoke, interrupting the tentative silence that had fell over all the occupants. Mike, having taken the controls, for once seemed at a loss for words.

"I…you… we… I don't know," he spoke disjointedly, shaking his head. "I don't know have any clue how we survived that without any damage or the big crash and explosion I wasn't looking forward to, but I'm just glad we're alive," he managed, even his own voice was comforting after that close call.

Dominic finally caught his breath, but didn't voice his opinion on the near incident. "I think we should all get home," he said non-partially.

Mike risked a glance a Hawke beside him and shook his head in disgust. "I know he was tired, but how can anyone sleep after something like that? I can hardly breathe."

"I don't know," Dom agreed. "Just get us back in one piece and I'll take him home."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Caitlin stirred the pot absently, still thinking about the previous night. Dom had dropped String off by nine forty five, and he was out for the night. She had invited Dom to come and spend the night since he was so tired which he gladly accepted, but that was nothing compared to String. He barely managed to stumble inside, then collapsed on the couch instead of going upstairs to his bedroom. If he'd been any more tired, they would have had to carry him in or let him sleep in the Jet Ranger, one or the other.

Dominic came into the kitchen and poured himself a mug of the strong brew Caitlin had made. "Smells good," he complimented her cooking.

"Thanks, but it's nothing special - just a pot of grits."

"How about some fish to go with those grits?" String asked from the doorway.

"Sure. When'd you go out? I never even heard you get up." She was a little more lively this morning, but the tiredness was still there.

"A little while ago." He set to work cleaning the fish so it could be prepared.

"Here, let me do that," she obliged.

He obliged.

She frowned; he was simply being pushed around too easily. It wasn't String-like. "Are you coming down with something? You still seem kind of tired."

"I'll be fine," he grumbled.

Still doesn't want any medical care, Caitlin observed. As much as she hated to admit it, that was a good sign; whenever he willingly gave into actually seeing a doctor something was usually really wrong. It didn't keep her from worrying though.

She started to say something about staying home again, but he quickly dismissed the idea. "I stayed yesterday; I'm fine, and I am going to work today."

Still stubborn as always. Maybe she was just making this up to be more than it really was' after all, yes, he'd been exceptionally tired yesterday and he obviously didn't take it easy at the Lair, but it was only natural to be tired after a day like that, and he did seem better than yesterday.

"Alright, but promise me you'll take it easy, ok?"

"What are you so worried about anyway?" he asked.

"Probably nothing," she admitted, "you've just been dragging a little the last few days and I want to be sure you're alright."

"You worry too much," he admonished. "I'll be ok, don't worry about it anymore."

Other than a brief argument over who would fly the helicopter to the hangar, the rest of the morning went well.

Saint John walked about the hangar in search of his brother. Dom had left to get lunch and Cait was busy so he planned to ask String who was scheduled to take a charter in an hour - if only he could find him.

Eventually he gave up and walked back toward the other end of the hangar where Caitlin had been, figuring he'd just have to interrupt her since he couldn't find Sting anywhere. As he opened the door, he almost collided with String who was carrying an eight foot ladder.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Here I am," String said as he leaned the ladder back against the wall. "What do you need?"

"Who is supposed to take the charter in forty five minutes? I just wanted to know and everyone else was busy so I thought I would ask you."

"Forty five minutes? Man, time flies and I should be." He hastily left the room to clean up before his charter.

Saint John shook his head. While it wasn't a direct answer. That did answer his question.

He went back to the main area to see if Caitlin needed any help.

Reentering, he overheard the couple arguing there.

"I'll be fine. I've been scheduled to take this flight for two weeks and I plan to do it." He was more convinced to prove his point than actually wanting the charter, but some time away would be good, give him a chance to cleat his head.

"String, please," Caitlin pleaded. "I know I'm probably being stupid here, but let someone else take it, just to make me happy if nothing else. You said you'd take it easy, and I don't think a long flight is such a great idea if you might be catching something and it isn't taking it easy either."

"I never agreed to that this morning," he told her bluntly, " and I am flying this. It's only a two hour flight anyway."

"Two hours there, two hours back, then another hour to the cabin after the work you've already put in. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"I'm sorry you don't think it's a good idea, but I intend to do it anyway." Without another word, he turned on his heels and left to move the Jet Ranger outside.

"Why does he have to be so damn pigheaded?" she fumed as she stormed past Saint John.

"What was that all about?" he questioned. Ok, maybe he should have asked a little more tactfully, but he had asked, the damage was done.

"Your brother is being too stupid to do something for his own good."

"How so?" A two hour charter flight wasn't all that abnormal or challenging and it wasn't even as if he'd any problems lately, had he? Missing a day a work and you miss out on so much some days.

"Yesterday he woke up late and he was exhausted. I tried to persuade him to stay at the cabin and rest, but he insisted he had to help work on Airwolf; in the end we compromised - he stayed home half a day and Dom picked him up from the cabin."

"Uh-huh."

"This morning he was still tired, understandably, he had a long day yesterday, but you know him. He refuses to rest even one full day."

"So worried about him," Saint John surmised. "Hey, I know he isn't doing what you would consider logical, but he wouldn't put the passengers at risk if he thought it was really that big of a deal. It'll be alright; you'll see. Just help him through tomorrow then he'll have the whole weekend to relax. I'll even try my best to make sure the man in white doesn't interrupt his weekend."

"Thanks, Saint John. You're right, that's all I can do, and I guess that'll just have to be enough."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

String's bare feet hit the wood floor and with it came an overdose of reality. He was sicker than a dog. His stomach churned at just the thought of breakfast, but if he didn't have any Cait would be more concerned than ever. He silently contemplated which was worse, loosing his breakfast or fighting with Caitlin all day. Neither appealed at all. Thankfully, she wasn't up here at the moment; she'd immediately be able to tell just how terrible he felt. He didn't even have some excuse to blame it on. Slowly, he made his way to the ensuite bathroom, brushed his teeth and turned to leave, not yet up for a even a quick shower; definitely not quick. If slow movements were this bad, he didn't even want to think about moving quickly. After pulling on a sweater, he carefully made his way downstairs, one painful step at a time. Caitlin was nowhere to be seen, and Chance hadn't been in his bedroom, so where could they be?

Shuffling over to the coffee maker, he poured himself a cup and set himself upon the task of finishing the entire cup.

With each mouthful it was like two more appeared - a never-ending cup of coffee. Most mornings something like this would be a pleasant surprise, but this morning was the exception. Still pondering where his wife and child were, he poured the remaining half finished coffee down the sink. It was simply too much.

"Maybe they went for a walk," he said aloud, his voice merely a harsh whisper. Caitlin had recently started going for occasional morning walks, and if Chance had been stirring she might have very well taken him with her. Honestly, a leisurely walk under the canopy of hundreds of trees in the cool September breeze sounded rather pleasant if he could get his stomach to settle.

After unsuccessfully trying to do anything that didn't upset his stomach for nearly an hour, he decided to attempt a walk.

The cool morning breeze was already diminishing to the hot sun, but it was still pleasant outside. Choosing a path that led toward the mountains, he walked casually like there wasn't a thing in the world wrong. By the time he returned to the cabin he felt considerably better, almost like he could face the day; however, Cait and Chance still hadn't come back.

He began fixing breakfast for them, trying to persuade himself that it was just a long walk, or perhaps Chance got tired and to some coercing to get heading back to the cabin.

Ten o'clock rolled around and neither of them was back. They should all be at the hangar by now, but instead he was here wondering where the other two might be. At last, he figured he should head up to the hangar, make sure everything was ok there and check to see of Caitlin had left any clues as to her or Chance's whereabouts.

Climbing into the pilot's seat, he started the Jet Ranger and slid the headset on. By the time he was passing over the mountain tops he was beginning to wonder if this was really such a hot idea. Only determination to find his missing wife and son kept him from landing back on the dock and radioing in sick - really sick.

After an hour that seemed like six, he reached the Santini Air hangar. Landing professionally, mostly to avoid further upsetting his already upset stomach, he gingerly slipped out and walked inside.

"String, you're here!" Dominic exclaimed suddenly, accidentally slamming down the telephone receiver in the middle of his conversation with a prospective charterist. "Me and Saint John been busy all morning and none of you bothered showing up. Where've you been?"

"The cabin," he replied tersely. Where did he think he'd been?

Saint John interrupted Dom's excited greeting. "String, you shouldn't be here. At the cabin maybe, or better yet the doctor, but not here."

"Not now, Saint John," String shot off.

"You looked tired before, now you look positively awful."

"And I feel that way too," String announced bitterly, "you don't think I don't know that? But Caitlin-"

"No, no buts. You get in the jeep now and I'm taking you to a doctor," Saint John told him in an authoritative tone that gave no room for and's, but's, or if's.

"Caitlin and Chance are missing," he ignored his brother's warnings.

"Fine," Saint John allowed, not in a mood for compromise. "I'll take you to the doctor, then Dom and I will look for Caitlin and Chance."

String didn't waste any more time with further arguments, knowing he wouldn't talk his brother into anything; instead climbed back into the helicopter he'd come in and took off.

"That went well," Dominic idly commented.

"Yeah, I know. I guess something more subtle would've helped. It's just… He makes me so mad when he does that. I don't blame him for not liking hospitals and doctors, he's had plenty of bad experiences with them; personally, I don't either, but when you can hardly keep yourself from collapsing, that isn't a good time to go flying and decide to be too stubborn to see a doctor."

Dom agreed. "Well, we better get started. Now we have to find String, get him to a doctor, and fins Cait and Chance."

\A/

Saint John headed for the other Jet Ranger. "Dom, call Michael or something and start looking for Cait and Chance. I'll be back."

"Where you going?"

"To the Lair. If a I know String, that's where he's headed and I have to stop him before he hurts Airwolf or himself."

Dominic dialed the number to Knightsbridge.

"What do you mean he's not there?!" he exclaimed. "I need to speak with him now."

"Sorry Mr. Santini," the new assistant apologized, "but he's currently in Washington."

"Marella, is Marella there?"

"She's with Archangel," the assistant replied.

"Lauren?" he asked hopefully. Anyone I've ever dealt with?

"She's on vacation, sir."

Everyone was out of town, somebody had to be running the FIRM. He could imagine the entire building empty except a single desk with a girl, hardly fifteen, sitting there and telling any callers that everybody was out of town.

One last person he could think of, what was his name? Caitlin had said it way back…. "Locke, Jason Locke, is he there?"

"Yes he's here. Would you like to speak with him?"

What'd she think? Michael had a way with picking both intelligent and beautiful woman, this one must not have been one of his picks.

"Yes."

A brief pause, then Jason Locke picked up in his office.

"It's Dominic Santini. I believe you helped a friend of mine with a case involving a helicopter explosion."

"Yes, I remember that. How could I ever forget? How can I help you Mr. Santini?"

"I need some help locating a missing person, actually missing people."

"Who? How long have they been missing and where is their last known location?"

"Caitlin and Chance Hawke. They were last seen up at String's cabin last night. When everyone went to bed everything was ok, but he woke up this morning and they were gone."

"But Stringfellow is still around, right?" Locke checked.

"Well. Sort of. He's been sick, but he didn't like the idea of going to the doctor while his wife and son were missing so he took off about fifteen minutes ago in my Jet Ranger."

"I'll begin a search immediately, but I certainly wouldn't mind a little help. Finding him should be your first priority; I'll work on the others."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Saint John grabbed a hold of the outside of Airwolf before String could get off the ground. It was a risky move on his part, but String couldn't hurt his own brother and it was the only way to stop him.

"Get off," String's voice sounded over the loudspeaker as he hovered near the ground.

Saint John refused to move.

"One button and I'll be doing mach one in six seconds."

Saint John still didn't move, hoping he was right about String not being able to hurt him. When he was set to do something, String could be pretty irrational, but he wouldn't go that far hopefully. From his position, Saint John could tell String's thumb was located dangerously close to the button used to engage the turbos. If he did it though neither one of them would make it, surely he knew that. The force would be too strong for Saint John, and String was simply too weak to be flying at that speed.

"Get off now." He sounded as if he was actually thinking about it!

'Damn you Saint John. You know I can't hurt you, but I can't go with you either.'

Saint John could feel his fingers slipping. The fall wouldn't hurt him, being only about five feet from the ground, but he would loose all chances at stopping his brother. "Make this easy for me and land," Saint John pleaded uselessly. The cockpit was sound proof, so String wouldn't hear a word he said, but it came naturally. Just when his left hand slipped loose String started to descend.

As soon as Saint John's feet hit the ground Airwolf started back into the sky, but Saint John already had the door open and was struggling to pull himself in.

"Come on, String. Even Airwolf isn't going to help you if you don't know where to start and you're not in any condition to fly anyway."

"I have to try," he retorted. "I have to help Cait and Chance they're my family."

"I know. They're my family too, but don't forget you're part of my family. I want to help you."

"Not letting me look isn't helping anyone."

"It's not that I don't want you to look for them, String. I do, and I understand what it means to you, but I want what's best for you too, and you should see a doctor."

"If you understood, you wouldn't make me stop."

Sighing in frustration, Saint John tried once again to reason with his brother. "I wouldn't if I thought you were up to it, but you said yourself that you don't feel very well and you sure don't look any better."

"How about a deal? For old times sake," String tried.

"A deal?"

"You know, when we were kids you and I would make a deal. You would do something or give me something so that I would keep out of your hair for the afternoon, something like that."

"Ok."

"Here's the deal, you let me look for Cait and Chance without saying anything else about needing to go to the doctor for the next forty eight hours or until we find them, whichever comes first. In return, I will go to the doctor when time runs out without complaint."

"And listen to what he says?"

"And pay some attention to what he says unless he's some crazy that thinks I need to be laid up in the hospital for weeks on end."

"Alright," Saint John agreed. "It's a deal."

\A/

Dominic waited expectantly outside the hangar. It had been nearly three hours, and Saint John hadn't returned or even radioed. Finally he heard the banshee shriek belonging only to Airwolf. Judging by the distinctive way it landed, it had to be String flying. 'Great, he left before Saint John could talk some sense into him,' Dom thought. He was highly surprise when Saint John climbed out of the co-plot's side.

"Come on Dom!" Saint john called above the noisy rotor wash. "We've got forty eight hours to find them," he said sending a sly grin to his brother.

"String! What are you doing here?" he barked, staring at Saint John. 'Weren't you supposed to drop him off at the-"

"Shh. Don't say that word. We can't say anything about that until we can find Chance and Caitlin, or at least forty eight hours from now."

\A/

Airwolf screamed over the mountain tops and came to a mid-air hover above the cabin. "Here's the last place I saw them."

"Let's look around here in case they did go for that walk like you suggested," Dominic said, " maybe something happened that hindered them from getting back."

Every scanner running, Airwolf passed just above the tree line. Nothing appeared at first, but they persevered.

String focused intently on the instruments in front of him as they started to blur together. He knew he shouldn't be flying, but he couldn't not try to help Caitlin and Chance; he couldn't let them end up like so many others he loved.

"Sinj," he murmured wearily, "go ahead and take the controls." He couldn't bear to think of what might happen if he passed out while flying so close to the treetops. Whatever happened it wouldn't be pretty.

"You ok?" Saint John checked. String sure as hell didn't look any better as he rubbed his forehead tiredly. He promised he wouldn't take him to the doctor for another thirty six hours yet, but he should go. 'He'll be alright for a while longer,' Saint John told himself.

Darkness tried to overcome him. Flying hadn't been too great an idea, and mach one had been a huge mistake. "I think I'm going to be sick," he mumbled almost inaudibly."

"What did you say?"

He admitted defeat. "Go ahead and take me to the doctor, but drop me off. Look for them."

If String was volunteering to go to the doctor early he couldn't be feeling well. "Turbos," he called.

"No," String interrupted woozily. "Please no turbos."

Even behind the bulky helmet Saint John could see the ashen white shade String's face had paled to in contrast to the normal healthy dark tanned color.

"Alright," he obliged. It probably wasn't a very good idea.

Nearly thirty minutes later, they arrived at the doctor's office. Saint John followed his brother's lead, climbing out and walked towards the brick building just beyond a small sign.

"Look for them," String instructed.

"We will," Saint John assured him. "Don't worry, String, we'll find them, but I'm not leaving until you're safely inside."

"You're acting like I'm two," String grumbled.

"Maybe, but I'd hate to have you pass out in the parking lot and have to stay there until we come back."

"I look that bad?" String asked, smiling sheepishly. It wouldn't surprise him much; he certainly felt that bad.

"Just gotta look out for my little bro."

String welcomed the grin that threatened to spread across his face. Lately he needed somebody to look out for him.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"That should do it," the doctor finished. It wasn't anything major, for once. Just a bad case of the flu and some added stress from the recent events. Anything else would be easy to catch with his immune systems still weak from getting shot, so he had given String a prescription to ward off any other complications while his immune system wasn't at its best, but other than that the usual get some rest and drink plenty of fluids. "I noticed that you had someone drop you off, Do you have someone waiting or would you like to use the phone?"

"The phone would be great," String replied as enthusiastically as he could.

"No problem. It's on the corner over there." The doctor pointed him in the direction them preceded with his next patient.

String picked up the phone to call the hangar, but then realized they'd all be out looking for Cait and Chance. Feeling guilty for not looking for them, he could almost hear Caitlin scolding him and telling him to get some rest, that it would all turn out ok. He hoped that little voice in the back of his head was right. Hanging the phone up again, he started out the front door. He didn't relish the idea of walking to Saint John's apartment, but he didn't seem to have any other options, so started down the street in the late September afternoon heat. Finally he managed to summon a taxi that took him the rest of the way to Saint John's apartment.

Inside, he settled for a simple bottle of water and a packet of noodles. After his meal, String lounged on the sofa in the living room until he finally dozed off.

\A/

Someone at the door woke him. The key was inserted into the lock, turned, then jiggled a little because it stuck, then Saint John walked in.

"String!" he said in surprise.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind the invasion. I wasn't quite up to flying again even if I had made it all the way down to the hangar and your place was closest."

"No, you're welcome anytime. What did the doctor say?"

"To get some rest, drink plenty of fluids, and he gave me a prescription to fight off any infections or bacteria."

"So it isn't anything serious?"

"Nah, just the flu and exhaustion," he replied. "Did you find them yet?"

Saint John shook his head. "Sorry, but no. I picked up Le from school and was going to drop him off here while Dom calls Jason Locke at the FIRM to see if they've come up with anything yet."

His hopeful gaze disappeared as quickly as it had come. " Oh, alright. If he doesn't mind, can I have Le fly me up the cabin? I think I can make it ok as a passenger, but maybe piloting wouldn't be the most brilliant idea."

"Sure. I'll get him, and he can even stay there in case you need something," Saint John offered.

"Thanks.'

"Don't thank me, I'm volunteering Le for all the work," he grinned wryly.

"Then tell him I said thanks too, I still want to thank you for looking; I really wish I could be of some help."

"Just rest up so you'll be useful next time, and we'll be good. Besides, we have to have room in Airwolf when we find them."

"Yeah," String stated simply. Somehow that didn't make him feel any better.

\A/

String slipped out of the Jet Ranger. "Thanks Le, but if you want to go home I'll be alright, probably just going to take a nap anyway."

Le shut off the helicopter and scrambled out of the other side. "I'll stay, uncle String. It's always nice to stay at your cabin."

String nodded appreciably and started towards the door. About to step inside, he noticed a package that had carelessly been thrown onto the porch. He stooped over to pick it up and carried it inside.

"What is it, Uncle String?" Le queried.

"I don't know." He fumbled around for a moment looking for a knife to cut it opened. Finding one, he sliced the outside edges and pulled out a video tape. 'A ransom tape,' he thought grimly. He immediately opened the bottom compartment of one of the cabinets and reached for the radio. "Airwolf come in."

"We read you," Saint John answered.

"I need you to come by the cabin and pick us up now.'

"String," Dom started in from the back.

"I don't need arguments; I need a pickup. Now!"

Saint John reached over to the communications panel to end the transmissions before heading for the cabin.

"You aren't actually going are you?" Dominic demanded. "We just dropped him off because he was sick. What good will it do if we go right back and pick him up again?"

"It's not the same," Saint John argued. "He figured something out."

"He never said that."

"He meant it, in his voice. It was different, more urgent," Saint John explained.

'Whatever. Let him do as he pleases,' Do told himself throwing his hands up in the air. 'Stringfellow and Saint John Hawke - understanding and practically inseparable to the end.'

As Airwolf came to a hover directly above the dock, Tat climbed to all fours and padded up the front porch steps, and Saint John landed in the place he had vacated.

"How'd you do that?" Dom grumbled. "Darn dog won't ever more for me. I was beginning to think he wanted me to land on him, but doesn't think twice about getting out of your way."

"Guess I'm just special," Saint John quipped from the front, "or just lucky this time."

Le, followed by String, clambered into Airwolf.

\A/

Descending into the darkness of the night, Airwolf growled as she crouched down, in anxious await of the hunt that was sure to come.

String pushed the tape into the VCR and pressed play.

Caitlin came into view on the TV screen. "I'm alright," she said nervously, "but if you want me to stay that way you have to deliver Airwolf the park in Thousand Oaks Sunday night at eleven pm. No games, an even trade - me for Airwolf. Come alone and no tricks; otherwise I'll be killed." For the first time she looked up and tears spilled down her cheeks as she got out one last sob. "I love you Stringfellow Hawke. I'll love you 'til the day I die," and at the time she knew that probably wouldn't be too far away. Then the tape ended and the screen went blank.

Visions of those scared, tearful, emotion filled hazel eyes was too much. Somehow, no matter what it took, he **would** get Caitlin back safely. "did give me much to go by," String grumbled. "Thousand Oaks at eleven that's it. didn't even say a thing about Chance!" He didn't bother with the usual impassive mask; there wasn't much point. They all knew what he was feeling. ' Some happy endings are just too good to be true,' his musing dark and depressing.

"What do you mean didn't give _you_ much to go by?" Dominic asked. "We're going to be with you when you rescue them."

"No. I can't risk losing you too, and I don't even know if there is a 'them' to rescue," he replied tersely, "but there better be, or I'll blow them all straight to hell."

"String," Dom started, but he didn't go any further; String wasn't going to listen to any reasoning.

He placed the determined impenetrable mask and left the room without another word. Dominic and Saint John followed before he could protest.

\A/

Airwolf shot off through the sky. Minutes later they hovered down the chimney and landed in the darkness below. As soon as the rotors had stopped, String began unloading the armament, starting with the Copperheads in the back.

"What are you doing?"

"Unloading," he answered shortly. "If, by some chance, I loose Airwolf I don't want to arm the enemy."

Shouldn't we at least let Michael know what we're doing?" Saint John asked.

"Michael probably wouldn't approve and he doesn't need to know what _I'm_ doing. This is personal."

"He's in Washington anyway," Dom supplied.

"It doesn't matter.I am going and I'm going alone," String stated defiantly.

\A/

Now changed into his Airwolf uniform, String climbed into the pilot seat and started her up. The wolf growled as she woke from her slumber. 'All systems green. Ready for take off.'

'Alright, Angel. Let's go save our family.'


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Dominic gaped at the empty space Airwolf had recently vacated. "he actually did it. He went off and left us." 'Well now we've got a cave filled with various types of missiles. What do you think about that?' Shaking his head, he started up the jeep to drive back. The only thing left to do was hope and pray String could do it alone.

\A/

String sat in the pilot's seat high above the valley; Airwolf was only heard and not seen in the dark night except for when her white underbelly zipped past.

Scowling, String said, "Saint John."

Saint John climbed up from his hiding spot behind the engineer's console. "How'd you know? I didn't make a single noise."

"Knew from the moment I got in; call it brother's intuition or whatever you want, but I knew you would try to come along somehow."

"No trying about it. I'm in and I'm staying in."

"Like hell you are. If you climbed out with me we'll both be shot, Cait will be killed, Chance will too if he's not dead already, and they'll get Airwolf, but they're professional enough to know to check the back for stowaways."

"Ok, ok. I don't want to cause any problems, but you are still sick and needing help is a possibility."

"Yeah," he returned spitefully, "it'd be helpful, but not necessarily possible. Look, I intend to rescue Caitlin and Chance if they're still alive, no matter in what condition, and everything else will have to come second."

"Fine," Saint John said, "but you can't let them get a hold of the Lady either. Even though she's defanged now, armament can be replaced; it'll just stall them."

"That's the point, to stall them."

\A/

Caitlin shivered mercilessly in the chilly wet prison cell. She could remember her days back in Texas, she'd seen plenty of these types of places, but from this side if the bars the point of view was totally different. She remembered meeting Stringfellow Hawke for the first time. What a name! she'd thought, and what a guy! How she missed him…. Things had gone well with the two of them and now Chance too. What had happened to Chance? Thinking back, she tried to figure out what his fate might have been, or would be.

Caitlin had slipped out of bed quietly to avoid waking her sleeping husband. Silently tiptoeing across the balcony, she reached Chance's bedroom. "Shh, mommy's got you," she hushed him. Taking the fussy child with her, she descended the stairs. He was just beginning to doze when she heard something outside. She grabbed Hawke's gun from behind the bar and stealthily slipped out. Before she could get any farther, a dark figure behind her hit her over the head with a blunt object and everything went black…. After she woke up she'd only seen Chance once.

She hoped he was alright, not that it would matter much in a few hours. Eleven o'clock would soon be here, and when String failed to drop off Airwolf…. She didn't even want to think of the consequences.

What she'd give to be in his arms once more! To have her family safely together, but it didn't appear that would be, she thought with a frustrated sob. Hawke loved her and she knew it, enough to give up Airwolf, but it wasn't that simple. He couldn't just give her up to get them back, he would have to give her to the enemy, and Airwolf in the wrong hands, all you get is something like the Gabrielle incident that had caused him do much main and grief, or worse.

The annoying ticking from the bold black clock kept ticking away, counting down the minutes until her certain death, until it was interrupted by a burly man barging in. "Miss O'Shaunessey, or actually now Mrs. Hawke, it's time to go for a little trip," he laughed menacingly. He bound her up deftly then shoved her towards the single door that allowed entrance and exit from the shabby old building. "Better hope your husband is there and waiting," he chuckled, "or you won't even get to see him before you die. don't worry though, I'll send him a tape so can see even if he misses the show."

'He seemed to be getting a lot of humor out of this,' she thought bitterly. Left her in a freezing cold prison cell, fed her stale bread, and teased her endlessly, but it could have been much worse. He hadn't even laid a hand on her other than to shove her into a cell or helicopter; she had a feeling he wasn't completely in charge though. He seemed to be somewhat dissatisfied with the limitations but still accepted them.

After their arrival, he rechecked the chains that bound her and turned to look for the treasure that he, like so many others, sought.

Airwolf was nowhere in sight. She sighed heavily. This was it. "Goodbye String and Chance," she whispered.

"Aren't you going to tell me goodbye?" Saint John whispered in question from the open side of the custom helicopter.

She barely suppressed the urge to scream in delight.

"Where's the keys?" he asked more seriously.

Of course, her shackles. "Uh, around baldy's neck," she said dismally.

"Alright. Spying a toolbox in the back, he rifled through it for something useful. "Hopefully String can keep him busy." All he found was a hacksaw. 'I wonder what this was for,' he mused. 'Oh-well. I guess I won't complain too much.'

"Hurry," Caitlin urged. "String is running out of things to say as she watched out the window to the temporary location of Airwolf and the two men standing directly in front of her.

"I told him we should switch jobs; he's not exactly the small talk type." He continued sawing at the chain that refused to cut through. "It's pretty lightweight, but it will still take a while to cut through."

She nodded in understanding, still watching out the window. "Did you see any sign of Chance?" she asked hopefully.

"He's not with you?" he sounded surprised and disappointed. He could only imagine what String would be like if it turned out that Chance was dead. There could be other kids, but it would be a blow that he would never get over.

Persistently he sawed away at the chain, but it already felt like the mission was at least partially failed.

String led the balding dark haired man back to

Airwolf. "I'll show you the controls if you want," he offered.

"I don't think that is necessary," he declined.

Suddenly String realized who it was. No it couldn't be! But it was.

"Alright, if you'll show me my wife and son then, I'll give you the flight suit and you can take Airwolf."

"The flight suit isn't needed, you can keep it, as a souvenir, and I never said anything about returning or not returning your son."

"It's a special suit, and are you positive you don't want me to show you the controls? There isn't any physical owner's manual." He knew his offers wouldn't be necessary considering who it was, but he'd be him before, maybe he could beat him again, only this time he had to get two others out first.

"I'm good," he declined. "I'll show you to your wife, Hawke, and maybe we can work together again some time soon."

String sent him a deathly glare. "I don't have any wish to do business with you again, nut you can write this down; if Chance is still alive, I'll find him."

"They're coming," Caitlin hissed.

"Almost got it…."

"Go. Get out of here."

"But I've-"

"Go!"

Saint John disappeared into the underbrush as quickly as he'd come. Caitlin looked longingly after him. So close to freedom, yet so far…

"Here she is," he took the key from the chain around his neck and unlocked her, but didn't stop there. String reached forward to help his wife out, and the other pilot pushed him in on top of her before slamming the door shut and climbing back into his own seat.

By the time Caitlin and String had disentangled themselves from each other and the chain they were high in the air. "My boss will enjoy that beautiful bird immensely, thanks for your contribution."

"What makes you think he can fly her?" Caitlin demanded.

String already knew.

"He can, maybe not quite as well as Hawke, but you two aren't going to be flying Airwolf again so why not take a close runner up?"

"He worked under the same one Hawke did for a while. He might even remember him. Do you remember Gordon?"

"Moffet's engineer. So what are you planning to do with us?"

"Making sure you don't come back this time. Your parents died in a boating accident, drowning actually right? The same one that would have killed you if your brother hadn't been there to fish you out?"

He didn't answer.

"I figure you can get the real experience of drowning and include a helicopter since they play such a big part in your life. Am I a genius or what?" By now they were ten miles from shore over a choppy Pacific Ocean. "Adios."

\A/

Saint John found a man pouring over Airwolf's beauty. It's been a while," he said, "almost six years." He donned his own Airwolf uniform although slightly different from the one Saint John was wearing. He didn't recognize the man. He looked just a little bit older than String with dark blond hair now intermittently streaked with grey. Where did the flight suit come from? The question plagued his mind continuously, but that didn't matter right now. He just had to figure out how to get Airwolf back and fid the others.

Reaching for the gun tucked into the belt of his suit, he drew it and crept closer to Airwolf. Gordon pulled the hatch door open and climbed inside, his feet still dangling outside. A gloved finger pressed the startup button and the rotors began to lull lazily around, slowly gaining speed.

Saint John aimed the gun at the intruder before he could lift off. "Where are the others?" he demanded.

The already helmet clad figure stared down at the slightly different Airwolf in wonder and a puzzled look crossed his face. "Who are you?"

"Saint John Hawke," he glowered. "Where are the others?"

Gordon shrugged nonchalantly. "I have no idea. Sinclair said he wanted to spend a little 'quality time' with Hawke. Say, are you two related?

What's with this guy? He had a gun in his face, and he was set on making conversation.

"Before he left the program he said something about having a brother, but he is MIA."

"Was MIA, now stop distracting me and tell me where the others are."

"Sinclair wanted his own Airwolf; I think he was a bit jealous of Stringfellow to be honest with you. He wanted those good piloting skills, to be chief pilot, but he was better at the computers and only always second best at flying. When Hawke dropped out we thought we'd seen the last of him, but when we got word of Hawke's possession of Airwolf he was determined to her it."

Saint John just couldn't believed this guy. A simple question with a one word answer was turning into a long and detailed story.

"Sinclair decided to build his own custom chopper, it's pretty nice too, and it's a lot more roomy than Airwolf ever was, but it doesn't have the same speed. It at least equals Airwolf in firepower though. He was going to challenge Hawke to an air battle, but when he came up with the idea of getting Airwolf too…. Well, you can figure out the rest. Personally, I'd love to have a machine like this, but where would I hide it ? Especially with all those other government agencies after it. I told him I'd help him get Airwolf if the money was right and I could borrow her once in a while."

"Mercenary."

"Sadly enough, that's pretty much the truth," Gordon admitted. "You know how it is. Anything can be done if the money is right.

Sorry bout friend, or brother and his lady friend. I honestly don't know where they're headed. All I heard was something about a boating accident, but don't worry Sinclair doesn't even have a boat. With the bills he has amassed to for that custom chopper of his. He'd have to sell that thing for a tidy sum to even think about keeping Airwolf for himself."

Saint John didn't know what to do with this guy. He wasn't actually hurting anything or anyone, but he was in the way, and what was with that flight suit.?

"So, I noticed the flight suit. Is that some new version or something? I still got the original one I started with, but I haven't been involved with the Airwolf project for about six years now. After Hawke let loose on Moffet over in Libya I decided to stay away."

That explained the flight suit; so he was on Moffet's side, but obviously not a die-hard supporter. In all, he seemed like a pretty reasonable guy.

"Just dropped them off," Sinclair's voice sounded over the radio, smug and kind of evil, before giving his coordinates. "I'll be back in twenty minutes, and I did decide to give their sin back in case you were wondering. They deserved at least one last goodbye."

One last goodbye? Did that mean Chance was dead? Please no! String would never get over it and Caitlin wouldn't take it well either. "What did he do to them?" Saint John demanded concernly.

Gordon checked the coordinates. "That's ten miles over the ocean!" he exclaimed. "He wasn't supposed to kill Hawke, we just wanted Airwolf."

Ten miles from shore?! They'll never make it. Saint John quickly started to devise a plan to pick them up, but first he had to get Gordon out of the way.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"He wasn't supposed to do that!" Gordon slammed the hatch door shut and started the rotors. Airwolf raised up only enough to retract the landing gear and start off.

Saint John didn't dare hanging onto the outside of Airwolf like he had with String because this wasn't String. What could he do to stop Airwolf before it was too late? It already was too late, he thought miserably. He hadn't thought on his feet fast enough, and now String and Caitlin would have to pay for his mistake - with their lives.

\A/

Chance fussed, unhappy with the sudden splash of salt water when they were thrown out of the helicopter and into the Pacific Ocean.

"Shh," Caitlin soothed, trying to keep them both afloat while she uneasily scanned the surface for any sign of her husband. He had still been struggling with Sinclair when she and Chance had been thrown in. Since then she thought she'd head a rather loud flat splash but still no sign of him. She desperately wanted to tell Chance that everything would turn out all right, she wanted to tell herself that, but it sure wasn't looking like that would be the case.

Chance struggled in her grip, trying to escape the salty, cold water.

"Stop that," Caitlin coughed from the mouthful of water she got from his flailing. "String where are you?" He had to be around here somewhere. Her attention returned to the upset child still fighting her. "Chance," she said firmly," Stop that now or neither one of us is going to last long."

Violent coughing and gasping for breath had her turning around once again. "String," she said in relief.

"H-here," he said weakly between gasps of air. "I managed to get at least one life vest."

She took it gratefully and fastened in onto Chance. "Thanks. At least now he won't drown me just because it's too cold and salty.'

"Yeah."

"You ok?" she asked, already beginning to tire from treading water.

"Never been better."

What a stupid question. "How far do you think shore is?"

"Eight or nine miles at least."

"Oh," she replied dejectedly.

"Let's go. Maybe at least part of us can make it," he tried to encourage, already fully knowing he would sacrifice his own life to get them to shore. What would his life matter anyway if he didn't? Without Caitlin and Chance he didn't see much point.

Caitlin started swimming toward shore hauling Chance along behind her; on the bright side, he was starting to get over his fear of salt water.

"Let me," String said taking a hold of Chance's life vest.

"You're too tired." She reached for him back, doubting she would be able to make it all the way to shore anyway. Maybe String could, and if the weather started cooperating and with the aid of the life jacket, he might have a slim chance to get back and Chance too. If she took Chance as long as she could though, the others would have a better chance.

"I'll take him; I'm better trained for long distance swims anyway." He started again, powerful strokes pushing aside the water. Caitlin dogged along behind.

\A/

Airwolf reduced to a hover then glided back the few feet she'd already traveled. "You coming?" Gordon asked, "or do I have to find Hawke myself?"

Saint John looked up in surprise.

"Well?"

He climbed into the back. What did he have to loose? This way he had a better chance of retrieving Airwolf and rescuing the others, but he did find it rather odd he that he was voluntarily riding with his enemy.

\A/

Dominic sat next to the radio, hoping to hear from String. It looked like Saint John had successfully made it along for the ride, assuming String hadn't dropped him off somewhere. But how where things going? It had been hours since he had last heard from any of them, and the wondering was killing him.

He picked up the receiver to the radio and tried Airwolf, hoping he wouldn't interrupt anything, but it had been so long and not knowing was simply unbearable.

"Santini to Airwolf, do you copy?"

"Airwolf, we read you," the unfamiliar voice answered.

Who was that? Dominic wondered. It sure didn't sound like either Hawke and it sure wasn't Caitlin.

"Santini , this is Airwolf. Come on back," Saint John said.

"Yeah," Dom replied. Maybe it had just been a bad connection or something because that was definitely Saint John. "How is everything going?"

"I wish I could say everything was going well, but you taught us not to lie. String and Caitlin have been dumped ten miles off shore and Chance is with them. I'm not sure if he's alright or not, and the whole controlling Airwolf situation is, well, kind of strange."

"Off shore as in the ocean?"

"Yep. We're on our way now."

We're? "Just hurry, kid." String was still tired and Caitlin wouldn't be able to swim ten miles either, so Airwolf getting there was probably their only hope.

"We should be about there," Gordon said.

Saint John ran the scans over the area, hoping to find his brother, Caitlin, and Chance.

\A/

The waves had calmed down some at least, but String wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. How far had they come?

Caitlin had finally passed out from exhaustion, but he couldn't let her drown so he pulled her along now as well. His progress was extremely slow, but his parents drowning had been more than enough. He couldn't bear to loose her too. If he lost anyone else he wasn't sure he could ever be able to be pieced back together, there had already been too much loss. He would get her and Chance back to shore no matter what the cost he would.

Another cold wave splashed over his head and Chance resumed his fussing. Tired. Too tired to continue… He pulled the other two along again; he couldn't give up yet. A ten mile swim at his best would have been tiring if he made it, but already weakened and having to pull two others along was impossible. He tugged them farther. He could make it he told himself. He hadn't given up yet, and he wasn't about to.

\A/

Airwolf hovered above the blue water, still hunting for the missing trio. "Do you think they d….drowned?" They had already been over the area countless times and still there was no signs of them yet.

"You think they tried to swim for shore?" Gordon offered.

"Ten miles if too far."

"Maybe, but from the little bit of time I knew him, Hawke's determined to do practically impossible things just to prove they were possible. What could it hurt to try swimming for it if you thought you were going to drown anyway?"

"We aren't finding them here so I guess it can't hurt to try."

Airwolf glided over the water, hunting her pilot and family before it was too late.

"Incoming message."

Saint John reached over to connect it.

"Where is my helicopter?!" Sinclair demanded impatiently. I've been waiting for hours and you aren't here. Bring it back now or I swear I'll kill you."

"There's been a change in plans. Taking Airwolf was pushing it, but you know how to work the weaknesses. Honestly I was only doing it for the money and getting to actually see it again. Killing people was not in the plan, and I'm not intending to make any changes to that," Gordon answered crossly and ended the transmission.

\A/

String finally had the life vest attached so that it would float both Chance and Caitlin. All three was too much for one vest; but at least they had a vague possibility of being washed onto shore , and now the tide had turned in their favor.

"Sorry I couldn't get you all the way home," he told them. "Remember I always loved you."

Chance stared down at his father with glassy blue eyes. "Daddy."

"Daddy can't," String told him, now struggling to tread water. Every second was a battle to keep his head above water.

"Daddy stay."

"Wish I could, buddy," he gasped in exhaustion.

Another wave washed over his head as he went under and the others floated on the surface above.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

A bright red spot contrasting against the blue-green water made them take a second look.

"That's them!" Saint John said excitedly.

Gordon reduced the speed to a stationary hover and opened the left door. Saint John let down the rope ladder, but , to his dismay, no one climbed up. He started down the ladder, earnestly hoping Gordon could be as trusted as he seemed to be.

Chance stared down at the blue-green water. "Daddy," he cried.

Horrified, Saint John knew what that probably meant. He dove into the icy water; the salt stung his eyes, but he wouldn't come back until he had looked, he just had to know for sure. Here was a sandbar beneath them and he could see his brother's lifeless body drifting toward the bottom. He came up for a quick gulp of air then dove back down. Just now reaching the bottom, String's body came into full contact with the sandy underground bottom ten feet below. Saint John wrapped his arm around his brother's chest and propelled himself off the bottom to the surface. He sucked in a grateful breath of air, then struggled to the ladder dragging his brother along behind. With a great deal of effort, he pulled String up out of the water and hefted him inside.

Gordon reached down to help haul the limp body in.

"One down, two more to go." Next he hauled Caitlin inside. Breathing hard by now, he went back to retrieve the last one. At least Chance was smaller and lighter.

Chance had no qualms about leaving the water and readily allowed his uncle to remove his life vest and carry him up the swinging rope ladder.

Dropping heavily into the engineer's seat, Saint John, exhausted, settled Chance into the jump seat then went to check on his parents.

"How are they?" Gordon asked, already directing them toward the nearest hospital.

Caitlin coughed and opened exhausted hazel eyes taking in her surroundings. "Saint John," she immediately realized it was he who had rescued them and hugged him appreciatively. "I'm so glad to be out of that salty, cold ocean."

"Really? Looked to me like you were having a nice nap and you sure didn't help any when it was time to get out," Saint John said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Sorry. I can't even say it was a very restful nap. Do you have a towel or blanket or something?" She asked shivering, "or even something other than salt water to drink?"

Saint John handed over the canteen. "We don't have any blankets now, but we'll get you one and a change of clothes soon."

"Thanks," she thanked appreciatively. Realization hit her fast and hard though. If she had passed out, then string must have had to- "Is String alright?" Caitlin questioned worriedly from her new position at the front.

"I hope so," Saint John replied gravely as he tried to revive his brother.

Suddenly Hawke began hacking violently, heaving seawater between each cough, trying to draw in a breath of air to his oxygen starved body. After nearly a minute of continuous coughing, he finally drew in a full breath. Panting heavily, he huddled himself together in his position on the floor.

"Man, I wish I had blankets," Saint John murmured to himself.

"It's alright," Caitlin replied.

Saint John looked down at String's cloudy blue eyes, staring forward but not really seeing, too lost in his own little world, and hoped he would be alright.

"Approaching the hospital," Gordon announced. "Do you want me to get the doctor or stay with them/"

"Doctor please," Saint John requested.

"No problem," Gordon answered, landing smoothly on the hospital roof. "I'll be right back."

Gordon returned momentarily with a doctor and group of nurses.

"Your friend here told me everything seemed to be ok, but you want to get them checked over?"

"That's right, doctor," Saint John answered.

"Alright. Let's bring them in.".


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Caitlin was wheeled out of the examination room by one of the nurses. "She needs plenty of rest and to keep warm, but she'll be fine, and the baby too."

Chance giggled happily, obviously none the worse after their incident.

"What about her husband, Stringfellow Hawke?" Saint John asked.

"He appears to be alright," the nurse told him. "For what happened, they are all very lucky."

Saint John nodded his appreciation and they all went back up to the roof. Saint John had been expecting String to be his typical stubborn self and take his normal position in the front right seat, but he silently climber into the back without the slightest protest.

Planning to drop String, Caitlin, and Chance off at home first, they stopped briefly at the cabin on Eagle Lake, then Saint John dropped Gordon off in town and went to take the Lady back to the Lair.

\A/

As Caitlin put the simple dinner on the table and watched Chance play in his food, she could see String outside the window sitting by the lake.

Quietly slipping outside in her bare feet, she joined String where he had been since they'd been dropped off. He stared off in space somewhere beyond the horizon.

"You alright, String?" she asked concern.

He didn't answer.

"String?"

Still no reply.

"Come on inside and eat something, you've got to be hungry after not eating all day." She took him by the arm and carefully guided him inside.

He silently came in, but didn't even touch his food.

She tried starting conversation, but he still offered no reply.

Concern mounted up inside her. Why was he so quiet and unresponsive?

\A/

Caitlin had Chance in bed and String headed in that direction when the radio crackled to life.

She went to answer it. "Go ahead Dom. I'm here."

"I just heard about this afternoon; is everybody alright?" he asked, hoping that he would get and honest answer that everything was fine and they could all get on with their lives instead of the worries that continuously plagued him.

"I hope so."

"What do you mean hope so? You all did get checked over by a doctor didn't you? Even that stubborn husband of yours?"

"Yeah, and they seemed to think everything was ok, but…"

"But what?" Dominic interrogated.

"String - he hasn't said a word and it worries me. Physically he's fine, but it's like he's not really here, so unresponsive, far away and silent… I'm worried he went into some kind of shock or something…"

"Oh."

She quickly noticed the sudden concerned drop in his voice. "What is it? Should I take him back to the doctor?"

"No, if they do get him talking again it'll be just to curse at them and make a big scene then it gets worse, been there done that. If he's not better by tomorrow you might try Saint John."

"Saint John?" she questioned.

"After the boating accident that killed his parents and nearly drown him he was like that. The doctors said it is some kind of post-traumatic stress disorder. He was like that after his parents' death and for a while after Saint John was listed MIA. In the case of the boating accident, no one could get through to him, even the doctors; they said they'd done everything they could. He didn't say a word for weeks, but it was Saint John that finally got though to him."

That information didn't make her feel any better, only worry more. "Thanks, Dom. I'll see if that works. Goodnight"

"Night."

\A/

Caitlin peered at the old fashioned clock on the mantel. String couldn't still be sleeping; it wasn't in his nature. Stringfellow Hawke didn't sleep in until ten thirty.

She climbed back up the stairs to see what he was up to. "String, you up?"

He seemed a little more with it today, or was it just her imagination. He still wasn't speaking with her, or anyone.

"Chance seems to want to go visit Le and Saint John, you want to come?"

When she motioned him to join, he obeyed, still obeyed, still acting as if he had no will, just alone and lost.

'And I complain he was too stubborn, this is ridiculous. He'll do anything you ask him to but speak.'

She loaded Chance into the back, giving String the pilot's seat, but he instead absently slid into the co-pilot's seat.

\A/

Saint John flipped the grilled cheese sandwich one last time and added it to the plateful. After the previous day's incident he figured String and Caitlin would want some time alone so he decided to spend the day with Ellie. Carrying the plate to the table, he called the others. Le, Joshua, and Ellie Mae gathered around his little table.

"Hope everyone like's grilled cheese."

"That's fine," Ellie smiled.

"My fav-rit!" Joshua joined gleefully.

The doorbell rang and Saint John went to get it. "Go ahead and eat. I'll be right back."

He pulled the door opened, revealing Caitlin and the squirming toddler she held. "You want lunch too? Grilled cheese."

"No thanks," Caitlin declined, "but I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Ask away."

"Would you talk to String, or better yet, get him to talk to you?"

"Sure why?"

She explained what Dom had said about the unusual silences, even from String, and unresponsiveness. "Dominic said that maybe you'd be able to get though to him."

"I'll try," Saint John agreed, "but I can't promise anything. Last time it took me three weeks, and even then his only words were 'shut up Sinj, you talk to much.'"

"Just please try."

"I can do that much. Go ahead and come in and make yourselves at home. This could take a while."

\A/

Michael turned in surprise to see Gordon, the last of the original Airwolf team, standing at his desk.

"Archangel," he addressed.

"Gordon."

"Have you heard anything about Hawke and his family? I just wanted to make sure they were all doing ok."

"Actually, I haven't heard from any of them," Michael answered, expertly hiding his curiosity and surprise at seeing Gordon again. "Why do you ask?" He hadn't seen Gordon since Moffet stole Airwolf six years ago, and to his knowledge neither had Hawke, and they'd never been friends per say, so why would he be asking after all this time?

"Rescuing his wife and son turned out to be more complicated than it was supposed to be, and he nearly drown himself to save them, so I figured the least I could do was to apologize and see how he was."

Michael still wondered about Gordon's mysterious appearance and what was he apologizing for? He also wondered about this 'rescue attempt' Surely he would have known if one of the Hawkes had gone missing, he always did.

"I'm not sure I remember the way to the cabin even if I did have a helicopter to fly, but obviously he is working for the FIRM again to have control of Airwolf so I thought maybe I could find something out here," Gordon explained.

"He's freelance."

"Oh. Well, next time you see him, tell him I hope he's doing ok."

"I can do that," Michael promised.

As Gordon left his office, Michael picked up the radio receiver and radioed the cabin and hangar but even after several tries didn't get an answer in either place. Still wondering what the real story was, he went back to work. They were probably on some job and he could get back to them later.

\A/

Saint John pulled the Jet Ranger door open and climbed in nest to String. His usually clear light blue eyes were cloudy and filled with more emotion than seemed possible, but his body language was devoid of all any emotion and pretty much anything that might allow any insight to his thoughts.

"You ok, String?"

His brother didn't answer, unblinking eyes steadily forward but not registering.

"We're worried about you; at least tell me to shut up again. Anything would be nice; you're simply too quiet, even for my silent brooding brother."

Was that a semblance of an almost smirk or was that just him wanting it to be?

"Come on, talk to me or I'll have to bring Mike in to talk to you."

That didn't help.

"You want something to eat or drink? I'll fix vegetarian just for you. Heck, I'd _go_ vegetarian to keep you from being like this."

Still nothing.

"Want to come inside?"

String did not reply.

Why was he like this? "Just talk. I'll do anything you want if you'll just say something." Somehow, he had to figure out what was wrong and get him to open up about it, but that was probing to be a very difficult job.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Saint John looked lovingly across the cockpit at his brother. Much to his surprise, when he reached over to give String a quick hug before trying to cajole him inside String didn't let go. He hung onto his older brother tightly, refusing to even loosen his deathly grip. Quietly sobbing, tears poured off his face and onto the shoulder of Saint John's shirt. He let out all the fear and worry he'd had, all the tragedy. For at least a good fifteen minutes he let go of it all, only content to share his heavy burdens with his brother. Saint John caught a few words between heart wrenching cries. He didn't care who saw or what happened; String hadn't let go of it all since the awful day of the boating accident in which their parents had drowned and he so nearly had. He would be ever grateful for Saint John fishing him out that day, but this had been too close, too similar.

At last he loosened his grip, even then not fully letting go. Saint John made no move to remove his little brother's arms that clung around his neck. Twenty seven years ago, on that terrible day, he had promised that he would be there if String ever needed him. A lot had happened since then, but he still planned to keep that promise to the very best of his ability. He would do whatever String needed him to do even if he had to sit out here all day.

Gradually the sobs subsided and String looked up at his older brother desperately. For a moment all Saint John could see was that distraught twelve year old boy that didn't look like he could face the loss of his parents and everything he had ever known.

When String finally let go, Saint John pushed the door open to let in some air into the stuffy cockpit.

"Don't leave," the weary trembling voice pleaded, "please don't go." After that he mumbled something about their parents, Gabrielle, and all the others.

"I'm not going anywhere," Saint John assured him, overjoyed to hear him talking again at least, but he couldn't bear to look into those hazy pain filled eyes.

"Thanks."

The single word of gratitude meant more than Stringfellow would ever be able to know or understand.

"And thanks for fishing me out, again," he murmured.

"Glad to. You just got me back over here; I intend to keep you around for a while."

String smiled faintly in return, the last of the tear glistening in his eyes.

\A/

Caitlin finished her conversation with Ellie while the kids played in Le's bedroom. They shared various stories, discussed the latest news, and made small talk while the guys were outside.

"Is String ok?" Ellie asked seriously. "They've been out there forever and I don't know him to be much of a talker."

"Especially lately," Caitlin put in. "Since yesterday's incident he hasn't said a single word; it really worries me. Dom said he was like that for weeks after their parents death but finally Saint John was able to get through to him, so I'm hoping.

Caitlin got up and went to the door.

"What is it?" Ellie queried.

"I thought I heard someone coming through here," Caitlin answered as she opened the door.

Just outside, the three kids sat outside playing.

"Wow, I never heard them," Ellie Mae commented. "You must have really good hearing."

"It's nothing," Caitlin shrugged, "especially compared to String's. I guess it's important living at the cabin though." She definitely wouldn't want him to sneak outside and fall into the lake; one near drowning experience was enough for her and Chance; String had already been through that before, and look how badly he was handling this, not that she could blame him. He had been willing to sacrifice his own life to see that they had a chance. Shoving the images out of her head, Caitlin took a seat outside to watch the kids play. They were all safe now, that's what mattered, she told herself, but String talking would definitely be nice.

\A/

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, but don't leave just yet."

Saint John stayed put; "I'll stay as long as you need me to." They had been close as kids and he wanted to remain close. Sure, there were times when it was just too much and he needed to get away, but sixteen years of hoping he would get to see his brother at least one last time had put paid to most of that. Even so, this was more than just wanting to be in each other's good graces.

"Maybe Mike was right; we do tend to be around each other just enough to bail each other's bacon out."

"I want to be around more than that," Saint John decided. "I guess we'll have to get together for some thing a little more pleasant in the future."

"Sounds good enough to me."

"Hey, I know this guy and there's this really good fishing spot I know of close by. You think you might have an interest?"

"Only if you come along to fish **me** out."

String smiled wryly, "Although maybe I'll skip the almost drowning part this time. I should be good on that one for a while."

"It's settled then, We'll leave first thing in the morning for a weekend of relaxation and fishing, but no drowning."


End file.
